Messing With the Flames: GTA IV
by Strangerthanstrange
Summary: Short Story: A young struggling prostitute in trouble and on the run runs into Serbian Niko Bellic who comes to terms with his fucking emotions; language, violence, sexual themes, child abuse and drug use, Niko/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just had to make a story of Niko Bellic and a young struggling prostitute who encounters the handsome man. It's just a short story about Niko and the people he encounters. It will be adult and for mature audiences only. This is my first attempt at making a GTA fanfiction. Please read and enjoy!**

**Warnings: These are ALL WARNINGS IN STORY! Alcohol use, drug use, violence, child abuse, and sexual themes.**

**Messing With the Flames: GTA:IV**

**::**

Sunday morning, throbbing head. Niko sat up in bed the thin cream sheets twisted around his bare fuzzy legs, fuck! He managed to get his ass out of bed, his back sore and his eyes blood shot in the mirror in his bathroom, what the hell was he going to do with the rest of this day? He looked himself over in the cracked mirror tracing his imperfections like he was almost sick of them or maybe even proud?"Fuck!" he heard himself curse as he left the bathroom back to his closet where he began to dress. The atmosphere was pretty decent in the current spot he was in but just as soon as he left that certain spot, the temperature instantly grew 5 times warmer. Niko really needed to get on with this day even if the clock read 5:35 am, he actually liked how he was an early person instead of being some bum who doesn't give a shit. As he finished himself up and guzzled down last nights glass of vodka, he left his shitty apartment and took a walk down main street. No calls, how strange usually Roman calls hours after 8:00 pm to 5:00 am if he wanted to talk to Niko and blow his minutes, but the Serb wasn't complaining, who would when Roman was sometimes a bother?

Strolling down main street in his brown jacket and track pants, Niko couldn't help but realize just how much time he really had to spend doing pretty much nothing if he wanted, but that was clearly out of Niko's plans.

Walking right passed Cluckin' Bell, the Serb took notice of a dark skinned man to his left, backed up against the brick alley-way and right underneath his big arm was a young woman who looked barely 20; no reason why he needed to get himself involved with them so he cautiously went by, and that's why the Latino man gave her a slap across the face that sent the helpless girl to the ground.

Niko wasn't the only pedestrian that peeked over his shoulder but he was the only one that truly helped her get back on her feet. He surely wasn't looking for a fight, but a fucking fight he got; he couldn't just stand by and watch that fucking spick slap her around all day. "Who the fuck are you, man?" the Latino stepped up in front of Niko and gave him a stare down before shoving the man. Niko didn't retaliate just yet, he looked down himself, gave his clothing a little brush down before actually bunching those hands in to fists and he got him hard right between those surprising blue eyes. The girl held her hands near her mouth, afraid of how her pimp was going to react after the fight and afraid that he was going to lose by the amount of pain the stranger was causing.

"Let's just say, I'm someone you should look out for," Niko continued to wail on the pimp even as he tried to guard his face from the man. Pedestrians of all colors and all ages watched this crazy fight right from the beginning and now as it began to finally die down, a few people made their way arond and left, walking like they had no idea of what just happened. Once Niko left the man lying on the ground halfway in the alley, he looked at the young girl and left as well. The girl wasn't really a fan of speaking but she was afraid and had no one else to turn to but the man that defended her. "Please, please don't leave," her little voice ended up sending Niko right back to where he was just moments ago. He looked down at her, she was little in height and body size, and still not old enough to be in this kind of filthy employment.

"He wont bother you just get yourself out of this mess, you're too young," Niko touched her shoulder and as soon as his hand left the Latino man got to his feet, was a struggle but he managed to even in the shitty condition he was in and he kicked Niko in the back of the knee, sending him to his knees like a little bitch; Niko didn't appreciate that and while the man laughed, spitting blood, Niko jumped right back up and knocked the deuche in the balls with a swift swing of his elbow. The Latino man dropped in seconds and once the Serb got back up he knocked him in the teeth and he hit the ground, unconscious.

The young girl looked down at her bloodied bare chested pimp, and wiped away unwanted tears in her eye. Niko looked in her direction and that's when the loud ringing of an ambulence came flooding their hearing. They both knew it was for that bastard so Niko turned in one direction and the girl looked at him "Thank you," she said with a voice so soft and quiet. He looked down at her; she was dressed in a deep red tube top, her skin the wonderful peach color, her little waist covered by a black mini-skirt and on her legs were torn fishnet stockings that only went to her knees. The girl had no shoes on her feet, nothing on her face but several bruises and lovely brown eyes with natural pink lips. Niko didn't know what to say to her, he would have done that for any young woman in trouble as long as they weren't a bitch, that is. She was far from being a bitch though.

The Serb really couldn't take her home with him only because of the crazy life he's lived and is currently living and he barely knew the young girl, it'd be pointless. "Be careful out here," was all he really could say to her before walking away for good. She didn't even call after him again, she needed to take his advice and leave this shitty-life she's in.

**.**

As the day moved on, Niko checked his cell only to realize he's missed a call from Roman.. He went back to Cluckin' Bell and sat down to call him back. No answer at first until after the third try. He didn't seem too happy, or sad, nothing he was just content as he talked, Roman was going on and on about some Italian prostitute he picked up last night and Niko just sat there eating a few fries laughing and spitting food in the process.

"Fuck!" he spat again wiping his mouth off with the only napkin he had, and just as he saw the blood on his hands, he stopped and fled to the restroom with the cell still by his ear. "Well cousin, just remember all the women around here are crazy," saying that, Niko said his goodbye and put the cell in his jacket pocket as he picked up the last of those fatty fries and tossed them before leaving.

He headed for home and ever since beating the shit out of that spick, he couldn't stop thinking about that young girl, he's never met one so young and sweet. Just before getting his ass in that pull-out bed, he pulled out another bottle of vodka from his cupboard and drank until he grew tired.

**::**

**E/N: So how was that? I hope it was good for a start, I really adore Niko so stay tuned for upcoming chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So heres the new update! I know it was pretty fast but it's pretty good and a lot of things happen that might surprise you. Read and enjoy!**

****

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYONE FROM THE MAKING OF THIS!

**Messing With the Flames: GTA:VI**

**::**

As he closed his eyes, the vodka finally taking over, he let his back sink in to the hard mattress, dozing off to a new and better world. Unfortunately that didn't last long. His stomach burned and his eyes popped open.

"Damnit!" Niko cursed aloud and ran to the bathroom. He hurled for a good 10 seconds in to the toilet bowl and cleaned himself up afterwards, flushing the bowl. He always hated fucking throwing up. It wasn't a pleasant feeling and it was always hard on his stomach, especially with all the alcohol he drinks. "Fuck this shit!" his accent was thick and very slurred and when he tried to stand he only fell right back down again.

His head was telling him to get his ass to bed but his body was telling him otherwise. So he leaned over his mattress to grab the bottle of vodka but his inebriated state made it a struggle to stand straight. So he fell over on to the pull-out mattress and spilled what was left of the alcohol down the front of himself. Niko stayed there in silence, his arms limp across his lap and his eyes half-way closed. He felt like his damn alcoholic father and he fucking hated it!

**.**

After a good three hours of laying there drunk and unaware of everything, Niko suddenly felt all feeling, began to recognize every emotion all over again. It was a rush, a crazy yet pleasing sensation all throughout his body. He then got himself standing once again. His thoughts were still a little knocked around and his speech was still badly slurred but his will was half-way still his own. "Damnit, why did I do that?" he put a hand over his temple and closed one eye as he used his free hand to feel around in case he would lose his balance again. He managed though to stay clear of anything he might fall over in his current state and found the mattress again; now how stupid could one person be?

He let his aching muscles and body take over, and soon he was passed out half off the mattress, his mouth half open.

**.**

**.**

Bzzz! BZZZzz! BBZzzzBZzz!

"FUCKING SHIT!" Niko rose from his 8 hour slumber and reached into his pockets to find the cell phone. He felt the vibration and he surely heard the ringing, but he just couldn't find the fucking thing.

Did he really drink that much fucking alcohol? His head sure hurt like he drank 5 bottles of the shit. "Shut the fuck up, fucking cell phone!" Niko roared, his voice so loud he held his own head in pain. His body ached pretty bad but not as bad as the fucking ache he had in his skull.

Before long, he found the phone after it stopped ringing after several fucking long minutes of pain.

After finally retrieving the phone from his track slacks, he stood up so fast he nearly knocked his own ass back down again. His heart beat wasn't beating at a normal speed, it was almost a bit faster than usual. "Damnit, I need a shower," he took careful steps towards the bathroom with one hand over his forehead and the other out in front of him to find his way.

He eventually ended up finding the bathroom, and that's when his cell rang. "Shit!" he pulled it out of his pants and answered only to find that it was Roman.

"Uh, what is it cousin, I'm in the middle of something," Niko explained, putting the phone on speaker so he would have both hands free to start the shower. He sat the phone on the cracked sink-top and bent over the tub to flick on the shower head. What Roman said was pretty unbelieveable to him. "She said you saved her life, cousin is that true, what's going on?" as confused as Roman was, Niko was just as confused, maybe even afraid of what he was telling him. He began to strip himself ass naked. As vulnerable as he was feeling right about now, he did feel a sense of pleasure and enjoyment; he wanted this shower as much as he needed it.

"I have no idea cousin, just-uh-ask for her name and call me back," he said through the stained curtains and in seconds Roman hung up like he was told.

The warm water brought a unspeakable sensation to many areas of his wet body. Niko did possess a nice amount of body hair and a perfect chiseled form. He wasn't the biggest man in the world, but he sure wasn't the smallest, his father was a fat ass and his mother was a beautiful stick-thin model of a women; he took from a quarter of his father and the rest was all his mother and as he ran fingers across his slick torso, he knew if he didn't stop now he wouldn't be able to stop at all.

He wasn't like most men who loved to whack it all the time, but knowing that he hasn't had any action for quite a while, why the hell not?

Niko let the water wash over his face, and roll down his neck and on from there. His chest hairs stuck to his wet torso while his well-shaved pubes remained wet, yet not glued to him. He was absolutely enjoying his time alone, and he closed his eyes letting the warmth of the pouring water and his imagination take him places he's always wanted to be.

**.**

One hand rolled across his torso while the opposite fondled his own gentitals. Niko felt the power of sex and control run through his veins like poison; it hit him fast and maybe a bit too fast.

His heart was begining to race, his body temperature rose high and his abdominal muscles started to clench out of his own power. "Fuh!" he couldn't continue a word; his jaw tightened and the organ in his palm pulsed and pumped full of blood, so ready to spurt his seed. But of course, someone or something always had to ruin the fuck out of what he was doing!

"Fucking SHIT!" he let his head fall back straight and he kept his hand going, peeking through the curtain, the fucking phone was bright as it vibrated closer and closer towards the edge of the sink. He knew it was Roman, can't that fat bastard ever let him be just a little? So Niko finished and rinsed underneath the shower head, before stepping out to wrap a towel around his waist. "What cousin, what do you want?" for a moment Niko completely forgotten what he wanted Roman to do. Roman himself was a bit thrown back by his cousin's forceful attitude but he didn't give a shit.

"Remember the little girl, the one you saved?" Roman questioned, and right then, Niko swallowed and slumped the damp towel over one bare shoulder, sitting his bare ass on the edge of the tub.

"Of course cousin, what about her, any name?" he felt the cool water droplets trickle down his body and tickle his flesh as they fell to the floor. "Her names Jewel, and cousin, I must warn you, she's pretty young to be messing with," there was a hint of amusement in Roman's voice, but Niko growled in return. "I'm not messing with any woman cousin, and how did she know you, is there something you need to be telling me?" Niko felt his stomach tighten and knot; he didn't want to know what the secret was but hell, if this little girl was trying to 'follow' Niko he needed to know more about her.

There was a long pause between the two. "Uh I knew something like this would happen sometime," he began in a much softer tone and when he heard him say it, Niko jumped straight up and dropped his fist hard on the porceiling sink. "Tell me Roman, tell me everything!"

The two cousins talked and listened to one another; Roman explained how he found her one rainy night sitting outside gay Toni's club, and he recalled the time when he had her in his car, driving her anywhere, and eventually he said they had sex. He didn't want to get too detailed in the sex but Niko was a great interrogator. He made Roman cough the shit up!

"Fuck Roman, you fucked her, and then you tell me to be careful, how could you say that to me?" Niko put a hand over his heart in pain but his face told a whole different story.

How the fuck was he supposed to come face to face with that young street-walker, knowing that his own cousin shoved his dick in her? It was almost sick to find out, but it didn't change his mind about speaking to her again. After seeing her yesterday, he's wanted to meet up with her again sometime, he never knew they'd meet up in just a day.

Both cousins said their bye's and hung up.

**.**

Dressed to kill Niko left his apartment with his hands tucked into the black dress pants of his suit. He examined the area; watching the people walk down the side-walk, stop to talk, whatever.

He hopped into his dark luxury vehicle and drove to his needed destination.

**::**

**E/N: Well there's a bit of stuff going on already, sorry 'bout that, but stay tuned for the upcoming chapter! Hope its a good start!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well here is another update hope you enjoy it, sorry for not making this a well explained author's note but I really have nothing to really say about it without spoiling anything so read to find out! ENJOY! Well let me just say it gets a little fluffy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYONE FROM THE MAKING OF THIS BESIDES MY OC!**

****

Messing With the Flames: GTA IV

**::**

Driving around Liberty City, 8:34 pm. Niko couldn't stop himself from thinking about what Roman had told him. It was something he'd never expect him to do, or even think about doing but not even family couldn't keep track of family, this world was shit! Driving passed every street corner, every strip club, he got out of the car each time to ask the working girls if they'd seen a young girl by the name of Jewel. Most of them said they've seen her and he's been told that she was a run-away child and ended up living on the streets because of her uncle she's been living with.

That wasn't anything new; a lot of those girls were born from a disturbed family and eventually run away but yet not all of them are as sweet and young as Jewel.

The Serb gave his quick 'thanks' and headed down the road again. His phone rang and he pulled it out only to read 'Roman' across the screen. "Damnit!" he desperately wanted to hang up on the fat bastard, but Roman was always there for Niko even when Niko couldn't be there for him. "Hello cousin, what is it now?" he gave a sigh but after a few seconds, Niko was back to his normal, easily irritated attitude, waiting for Roman to speak. "I have little Jewel here, come over, cousin," was all he had to say to make Niko flip shit but before he could even flip the fuck out, Roman began again. "Don't freak out cousin, because I was doing you a favor, I didn't want you to drive around all night trying to find someone that could've been dead for all you know, now get over here cousin, now," he didn't even sound angry with Niko. God damn, what was Niko going to do without that fat ass?

**.**

Finally arriving to Roman's apartment, he didn't even have to knock for the door to open. "Cousin, there you are, come in!" the round man greeted with a wide smile and the Serbian walked inside. It was pretty warm inside but not as warm as this fucking suit Niko was wearing.

Looking around the room, searching for a young woman, he couldn't see not a single soul around and he became irritated. "What are you doing cousin, was this a lie?" Niko got an inch closer to Roman but before he could move his lips, there she was, stepping from the bathroom. Niko turned to look at her and Roman smiled. "Absolutely not, cousin, would I lie to you?" he patted Niko on the back as the Serbian just stood there in complete silence.

Jewel possessed a sweet smile when she walked up to Niko with a kiss on the cheek. "Hello again, stranger, I thought I'd never see you again," she looked too sweet for her own good, but that was a good thing; she hadn't become a victim of those drugs and men yet.

Roman stepped beside Niko and touched his shoulder, "Sit cousin," and Niko took a spot on the couch right beside the young girl. She wasn't even dressed like a prostitute, she was dressed very casual, besides the gaudy purse that sat beside her. "So I heard a lot about you, Mr. Bellic," her voice was even too much to handle; so sweet, soft and delicate like she knew what she was talking about but yet too afraid she was going to be put down.

Niko leaned back into the cushions, and looked across the room at the tan colored walls, with his hands on his lap. "Nothing good I bet," he sounded pretty confident in the words he'd spoken, but his body movements and lip pursing was something different. Roman took a seat in one of the love-seats right beside the couch on Niko's side and smiled. "She's been asking about you this whole time, cousin, haven't you Jewel?" his eyes scanned over to her, and so had Niko's.

She got a nervous feeling as soon as Niko's eyes hit her. "Oh, yeah of course, I wanted to thank you properly for teaching that asshole a lesson, he's locked away because of you, Mr. Bellic," she said, as she continued to pick at her colorless fingernails, crossing her legs. Niko stared at her for a moment, taking in her outfit and body language. Her top was pretty cute, a purple skinny spagetti strap tank top, that had a simple but cute design at the bottom hem, and those jeans, holes in both of the knees, dirt stains, grass stains everywhere with a pair of old sneakers on her feet. She was almost too childish for his taste, but she had a strange effect on him.

Niko leaned forward in to his lap, brushing off his dress pants. "You've done enough," he answered and looked off in to space; the room went quiet, Roman tapping his thick fingers on the arms of the chair and Jewel looking down at her feet.

She was a brown eyed brunette beauty, but she was too young for Niko Bellic to pursuit like he had Kate Mcreary. He really did love Kate, she was beautiful and sweet, but he had to forget her and forget her he did. Since the awkward silence won this battle, Roman stood to his feet and rubbed his hands together with a smile. "Who wants some vodka?" he spoke a loud, and the two Niko and Jewel looked his way. Niko stood up and looked at the girl once before helping Roman in the kitchen.

Once they made their way in to the cut-out kitchen, their backs turned to Jewel, Niko grabbed Roman quietly and his grip was tight. "You're telling me she's the girl you slept with?" Niko growled in a quiet tone, taking the bottle of vodka from Roman. Roman looked down at the counter before acknowledging him. "Yes Niko, she's the one I slept with, just don't bring it up please, she'll cry, she's a very emotional girl and I really like her," he admitted, giving Niko every last detail. He stared at the vodka in silence before picking it up.

"I'll pour the vodka cousin, you get the girl some juice," Roman announced, as he opened the fridge, a bottle of cheap orange juice in his grip. Niko set the vodka down and poured a glass of OJ for the girl. He still didn't know her age.

Niko entered the livingroom, silence surrounding him as he tapped her shoulder and handed her the glass. She looked up to see Niko and smiled as she took the glass. "Thanks, I love orange juice," she took a first sip and Niko took it and set it on the table. She stared and Niko sat picking at his pants, and trying to seem confident enough. She absolutely had feelings for him. "I've heard a lot about you too Jewel," he broke the silence with an off-guard question that should've been asked earlier. But it was a good conversation starter. Jewel looked down at her legs and picked at the frills of the holes in her jeans. "Yeah I bet, I never wanted to end up the way I am, and I never wanted to be the kind of girl I am now, but I couldn't stand being home, I'm sorry I probably seem like a total idiot don't I?" her face grew red and she looked down, holding her face in her hands.

Niko swallowed and looked over his shoulder before standing up with a sigh, moving toward her. "No, no you don't at all, you are more like an interesting young woman than an idiot woman," his hand met her warm freckled shoulder and when Roman entered the room again, the strange vibes between the two remained secret.

Jewel had a smile that remained for quite a long time. She drank all her juice and sat the glass back down. "Let's go get a bite to eat, cousin, and then maybe after, we can all go bowling?" Jewel giggled behind a hand and Niko growled, rolling his eyes. "A bite to eat sounds perfect," Niko replied, and was out the door before even taking a swig from his glass of vodka, oh well, he'll end up getting wasted at the bowling alley.

**.**

Cluckin' Bell was the 'always' choice when you wanted something quick to eat, especially when it was 9:13 at night.

They ate, they left and they bowled. Niko left the bowling alley as soon as they arrived, taking a smoke break outside the doors. He wasn't a smoker, well hasn't been for years, but he was a bit stressed, so a smoke was perfect right now.

"Mr. Bellic, hey, you should come inside and p—he interrupted her with a finger, as he sat on the stoop. "I'm not the kind of man to bowl, sorry," he answered her, his voice deep and demanding. Jewel didn't look back at the door, she decided to stay and sit with Niko for a little bit. Niko noticed her beside him, the perfume and soft steps a hint and he sat up straight. "What do you want?" he looked at her with a questioning face, running the side of his hand underneath his nose, the cigarette so close to burning his nose.

He was definitely a hard Serbian man; his accent was the first thing she recognized, and that hard attitude of his. "Do you mind if I ask you something?" she sat a little closer to him, his eyes on the space between them. He looked at her ashing his cigarette. "What is it?" he inhaled deep before crushing the stick and exhaled all over in the night air. "How come you came here, to America, to Liberty City out of all the other cities you could be?" her question didn't take too long for him to answer; "My mother wanted me to come to America for a better life, I did come but that was years after my cousin Roman came," he looked off in to the distance, hoping she was through with asking these personal questions.

There was the fucking silence all over again, damnit!

Walking right passed the bowling stoop, a gaudy prostitute stopped and smiled down at Jewel. Niko gave her a pissed off look, standing up. Jewel looked up at Niko and yanked on his sleeve. "Hey don't worry, she's a friend," Jewel stood up and walked down the steps and fell in to an embrace with the tall woman.

Niko rolled his eyes and grumbled. He was still wearing his fucking suit, how retarded was he? "Niko, I mean..." she stopped as soon as Niko raised a hand to stop her from speaking any longer, "It's fine, I like Niko better," he sat there letting her continue pulling out another smoke.

"Uh, Niko I want you to meet Gracy," Niko put the smoke between his lips and looked down at the two women before him. There was an unbelieveable difference between the two; Jewel was so much younger than Gracy, god how could Niko even be falling for her, it was almost sick! "Niko, don't be shy honey," the older woman purred, her lips blood red, eyes deep blue and hair bright blond. The Serb had a choice to just sit there or leave, but he decided to make Jewel happy. He took his time walking down the stairs and greeted her with a shake.

"Hello, Gracy," Niko put his hand back in his slacks as soon as the woman let it go, staring at her pink cheeks, and that obvious rose tattoo across her right breast.

Gracy winked at Niko before looking back down at Jewel and whispering something her way. The two girls giggled and Niko went back for the stairs. "Wait Niko, come here," Jewel waved her hand at him and he sighed marching back down. "Come on Jewel, I don't want to play your little games," he snapped, his pissy attitude still there.

Jewel released her arm from Gracy's waist and walked up to meet him face to face. "I'm not playing any games," she stated, putting both of her hands in the pockets of her jeans. She was little miss attitude but she did it with a sweet smile, she was okay. "We have to get back to Roman, tell your little friend she can come along too," Niko shed that angered look for a small smile. Roman gotten drunk so it was up to Niko to take him home, this always happens.

Letting Gracy take a seat in the back next to Jewel, Niko drove off, swerving quite a bit, but he didn't really give a shit.

He dropped Roman and Jewel off, putting the fat ass to bed, but Jewel didn't want to stay tonight. Niko had no room for her, or even Gracy if she wanted to stay. He wasn't about to become their pimp for the night, no fucking way.

Dropping the two girls off at the Honkers strip club, Gracy thanked Niko with a kiss and Jewel sat there staring at him in the rear view mirror, her face with hurt written all over it. Niko didn't look back, not until she got out that is. Gracy walked one way and Jewel, where the hell did she go? He moved in his seat to see if he could find her, but just as he sat back, there she was in the passenger seat. "I'm going with you, I can't stay here, they won't leave me alone," she was scared and he could see it and even feel it radiate from her like a bad smell. He swallowed and gripped the wheel hard. "Close the door," and she listened.

They were off within minutes of quiet stares.

His watch read 10:23 and fuck was Niko beat. He fiddled with his mirror and looked over at Jewel who was looking out the window. She was tired as well, but what was about to happen next was totally out of the blue. She swallowed hard, and unbuckled her seatbelt. Niko heard the loud snap back and turned to look her way with a hard expression. "Put that back on, Jewel, no messing around," he said harshly, his accent so strong and so heavy it almost scared her, but she had intensions, intensions of pleasing.

Turning so that her back was facing the door, she reached over the center console, his hand on the stick and let her tiny fingers touch the rough, thickness of his right thigh, closest to her. Niko jumped at the touch and brought his own hand to hers to stop her, but she continued to pester him.

"No Jewel, stop it now!" he growled, his voice rising a little too much, but she didn't stop. She was only 19 years old, old enough to fool around, old enough to tease Niko Bellic.

"I don't want to stop, and you don't want me to either, say it," she leaned in closer, her right elbow bumping the radio causing it to turn on real loud. "GOD!" Niko reached down to shut it off and that's when she took his hand and began to nuzzle her own face against it. Niko furrowed his brows and licked his drying lips but he pulled his hand right back and hit hard on the break. They both went forwards a little ways but not too far.

"What do you want, why do you do this, Jewel, you told me yourself that you hate what you do, didn't you?" he watched as she shied away in to the door, her knees up to her chest, tears in her eyes. He hurt her. He meant to stop her not hurt her.

He reached out to touch her with one hand on the wheel, but that's when everything went black!

**::**

**E/N: Thanks for all the reviews my fellow readers, I hope you liked this update and there will be more coming so stay alert! Thanks and read on! And did I mention I kind of enjoyed the little fluffy stuff between Niko and Jewel, pretty awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Just to warn you, this chapter is going to be short; Niko has no clue what's going on and he gets a little crazy! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE MAKING OF THIS!**

****

Messing With the Flames: GTA IV

**::**

Niko opened his eyes, the light unbearable. Where the hell was he, and what the hell happened? He tried to move a bit but he realized that he was struck in the arm with an iv tube. He even had an oxygen device plugged in, the sound was loud and he could feel the oxygen flow up through his nostrils from the tube that was plugging up those said holes.

His rage and anger almost got the better of him, but luckily for Niko, Roman was there right beside him, telling him to calm down, even if he was just a foggy image of what he assumed was Roman.

"Calm down, cousin, you're fine," he felt a warm hand press down over his temple and he began to relax, letting the fogginess over-come his vision and soon he was dozing off in to another reality.

**.**

10:34 am, the buzzer went off. Roman was frightend by the sound and woke up immediately. He stood up, turned it off and looked over at Niko, who lay there in the hospital bed, bruises and scrapes covering his face. That was some accident he'd gotten in to and Roman couldn't help but feel guilty. He was too busy being drunk to even offer Niko to stay at his place last night, damn if only he hadn't drank so much, Niko wouldn't be in such a mess. "God I'm sorry, cousin," he sat back down too upset and hurt to continue staring at him. Jewel was in the car accident as well but she was barely hurt, only a few cuts from getting flown out of the passenger window. Niko flew out the wind-shield and after that happened the vehicle did a flip which caused Jewel to suddenly bust out the window within seconds that the semi hit.

She was already patched up and was able to return to Roman, where she saw Niko laying in that pure white hospital bed, cast covering his arm and iv tubes penetrated through his arms.

She felt her eyes burn with tears. She knew she didn't know him that well, but the second she saw him, she knew she wanted to see him again, and again and now that she sees him so beat and bruised she couldn't hold back many emotions. Roman let her have his spot and he stood beside Niko, listening to the heart monitor beep, and beep.

**.**

Roman was the first person Niko saw as he opened up his eyes, his head pounding. "What, where am I?" he helped himself sit up against the cotton pillows and he looked down at the iv tubes, the breathing tube, the cast around his left arm and the cuts. "What the fuck happened?" he growled, alarming Jewel to her feet, where she stood beside him and tried to hold him down. He was angry to the point of getting physical with the ones around him.

"Back off!" he gave her a shove back and she stopped there, watching Roman fuss with him. "Everythings alright cousin, you need to sleep," Roman's voice was even the last thing he heard before he fell in to a deep sleep.

**::**

**E/N: Yeah, yeah it was just a short chapter, just because i've already been making too many long ones and had to break it up some, so stay alert for next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well heres the update after so long, Niko leaves the hospital, and Jewel finally realizes that she loves him; read more to find out more!**

**Messing With the Flames: GTA IV**

**::**

Tuesday morning, 12:44 early afternoon. Jewel was the first human being he saw as soon as his eyes opened and the light of day shining in through the window was a totally blinding experience for Niko. Jewel smiled behind a hand and went over towards the far end of the room to close the curtain. "How do you feel?" she asked, her voice still as sweet as ever. Niko sat up or at least tried and those fucking iv tubes were still pissing him off.

"When am I leaving this hell?" he looked around the room, finding no sign of Roman. He wiggled underneath the sheets, and looked down at his arm that was completely covered in a pearl white cast.

"What the fuck even happened?" he questioned, his voice loud and hard, and she took a seat on the very edge of the bed beside Niko. She looked down at her hands collected in her lap, and fell quiet. There was no need to tell him yet, she wanted to wait a while.

While she played with her fingers, Niko leaned over her only slightly and he noticed the few patches she had on her arms and her legs. "Answer me, I want to know what happened?" he growled his tone scaring her away from him. She continued to look down herself; it was her fault. She made him slam on the break but she couldn't remind him of it, he would hate her. "The doctor said you will be able to leave today, Roman is down in the lobby," she totally changed the fucking subject and Niko leaned back in to the pillows trying to forget what she had just said.

The room went silent and still for about two minutes and that's when Roman came through the door. "We're leaving cousin!" he said with a jolly smile that was maybe even a bit too jolly, even for Roman, while he helped the Serb get his ass out of bed. Finally feeling the cold floor below, Niko was so releaved to know that he wasn't broken at all below, he loved the cool feeling and soon that same cool feeling eventually came to a much more sensitive area; Roman neither laughed nor smiled as he witnessed before him his own cousin's bare ass, because he knew what it was like wearing such a dirty hospital gown, and while Roman was trying his best to keep Jewel from seeing, no matter how many bare asses she's seen in her life, she still somehow saw, and her face turned red.

**.**

They checked out, stepped in to Roman's beloved black Cavalcade and were far from the hospital within seconds. Roman turned the radio up only a few knotches and turned to look back at Niko who was still in that pathetic hospital gown that reeked of death and latex. "What are you looking at?" Niko cawed, his hands rested over his lap to hide the outline of his dick, already embarassed enough that Roman saw his ass.

Roman turned back to the road just a minute after with a smile. "Don't be so angry Cousin, and if it makes you feel any better, your ass is greater looking than mine," he really didn't make the situation any more comfortable, in fact he made it worse, when he heard Jewel giggling up front.

**.**

Roman dropped Niko off at his apartment, along with Jewel who wanted to stay for the night, just to see how Niko lived in such a shitty apartment. He didn't agree with it at first but she was young and had nowhere else to go besides Roman's place, but if she stayed there, they would probably share another night together fucking each other senseless and that didn't sit well with Niko.

With a cast on his right arm, his life was going to be a little bit different for a few weeks or months but Jewel was here, she knew how to care for him. She fed him, cleaned the place for him, made sure he kept far away from the booze and made sure he slept well at night.

Days went by and Jewel was still around. He still didn't know much about her and although he knew getting too close to her would be wrong, he allowed her to get closer to him, telling her dark secrets, her hobbies, life experiences, boyfriends, girlfriends, all of those things. Niko Bellic became like a close friend and she liked that a lot. But one day she took things a bit too far; Niko was on the phone with Roman, and Jewel was sitting right beside him on the sofa. She let herself wiggle close to him, hoping just hoping he'd put an arm around her and pull her even closer but no, he just sat there, talking on and on and on with someone he normally gotten annoyed by, day after day.

She knew a lot about him even, but not enough to say they knew each other for years; he was holding back things, but she could understand that. "Niko, just put the phone down," she said in the most girliest, almost childish voice she could speak, and it wasn't much of a turn on for him, it was more of an annoyance to him.

Day after day, Niko wouldn't even say one word to her, unless she spoke first and she hated it; she knew she loved him very much, but the feeling in her heart was begining to starve and she knew eventually she'd leave and never come back. Tonight was a friday night, 8:34 pm and there was a party downtown at the old strip joint where Gracy used to do her thing. She was 35 and no one wanted a woman that age these days, so she gave up, well the true reason for her quitting was that she'd been raped and never told anyone, so he got away with everything, that was so many years ago, pointless to brag about it now.

Niko was dressed to kill, just like those nights ago before the accident and even with that thick cast, in that dark red suit of his, well he looked fucking amazing!

Jewel dolled herself up as well, a matching red-cocktail dress that only fell to her knees, her hair up in the cutest bun, with two delicate curls in front, and lets not forget those large golden hoops and the cross around her neck that slipped so perfectly between her two small breasts. She was as ready as ever, taking Niko as her date.

The girls stared, whispered and giggled at the man Jewel brought in; the place wasn't stuffed full of people but it definitely was a wild ass party, with all the young dancers swinging round and round the poles, the lights flashing, alcoholics drinking.

Jewel decided to introduce Niko to the girls. Niko wasn't nervous as the others but he was slightly uncomfortable at all the beautiful young women that wanted so desperately to talk to him, just to have a little touch or two. What a night this was going to be!

**::**

**E/N: Yeah sorry for the shortness of this update, I just wanted to save the good stuff for next update just so I can add more detail, the dirty dancing, all that good stuff! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
